Effective training for athletic activities often requires engagement of the abdominal muscles. A common term for this process is “activating the core.” An activated core helps to stabilize the athlete's spine and lower torso. This stabilization is enhanced by well-developed muscles in the thigh area. A poorly stabilized core can lead to back injuries, poor posture, and improper body mechanics. For most professional athletes, core activation is a natural by-product of their training. However, for the non-professional athlete, core activation poses more of a challenge. Traditional training apparel often fails to meet this challenge as its focus tends to be more on comfort, breathability, and the like.